


Injured Crows and Free Squirrels

by MuricanStoryTeller



Series: Crowfeather/Squirrelflight AU [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuricanStoryTeller/pseuds/MuricanStoryTeller
Summary: "...I can't believe I love you. " Crowfeather whispers as he paces along the creek." You think I don't have the same issue?! " Squirrelflight confesses, " I think I love someone else-but when I picture a family-its you! "Crowfeather stares at Squirrelflight and for a moment, neither can speak. They didn't know what to do.
Relationships: Crowfeather/Squirrelflight (Warriors)
Series: Crowfeather/Squirrelflight AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Strange Dream

**Prologue:**

Crowfeather races along the moor. The wind brushing through his dark pelt as he runs. He feels so happy for some reason. So much so, that he let's the happiness make him run even faster. His paws barely touching the ground as he goes.

His ears perk at hearing a howl and he trips. He feels his body roll a couple of times before he can lift his head.  
_What was that? No-who was that?_  
His mind wonders as he scrambles to his paws.

A flash of ginger swipes across his gaze. A _trespasser_! He thinks, yet his body warms. He doesn't stop to question it as he rushes to catch up with the blur.

His eyes narrow, trying to capture the looks of the intruder. Though he gasps at recognizing the fluffy ginger coat.

The cat leaps onto a stone and turns back to face Crowfeather. A warm smile on the stranger's muzzle. Yet this isn't a stranger to him.

" Squirrelflight!? " he gasps. His heart thumps harder, so hard-

-he wakes up.

**Chapter 1:**

‘That's the worst dream to have.’ Crowfeather thinks bitterly. ‘I only dreamt it because she fell-’ he starts to reason before shivering with horror. That moment was so hard to bear.

_She fell. And she fell. Her cries filled the air. No cat could do a thing to help her as she fell. His fur bristles as he stares at where she once stood. For what she did._

_‘ She’s not her..’_ he reminds himself for what feels like the hundredth time now. _‘ Would she care...if i thought of her instead? “_ he thinks before shaking his head and curling his paws in frustration.

Crowfeather’s stomach could not stop turning. How could he ever love again? Not that he was falling in love with the bossy she-cat from Thunderclan or anything! Maybe if he saw her again he could prove the dream was stupid and just by pure accident.

_And then what?_

A voice seems to ask him. And he shivers from it. Though he can not lie, he does miss having someone close he could speak to like a friend that was not Ashfoot. Her love was a different love. A love that would not let him do what he has to do here.  
He scrambles to his paws and hurries to take a quick walk. This will surely clear his head before he goes to anyone or does anything.

**“ Tallstar is dead? Why did no cat tell me?! “**

Crowfeather freezes at these two questions. At one moment, at one confusing time, his paws are slipped out from under him. Surely that could not be true, their leader has to make it to their new home! He shoves his confusing emotions and feelings aside so he can dash to the argument. Though when he does arrive, it is worse than he thought.

Tallstar is dead and Mudclaw is angry, angrier than he has ever seen him before. He perks his ears as he steps up with other Windclan cats. Catching some of what he had missed. Gathering the gist of the mess; Firestar was with Tallstar as he died and Tallstar wanted Onewhisker to be the new leader. And as Crowfeather looks from Firestar to Mudclaw and then to Onewhisker, he knows he must pick a side. Mudclaw may very well ruin things as well as it was their leader’s dying wish.

“ I will follow Onewhisker. I made the journey to the sun-drown-place with Brambleclaw, and I know he does not lie. If Tallstar made Onewhisker deputy before he went to hunt with Starclan, then I believe him. “ Raising his head to meet Onewhisker’s gaze, he meowed, “ Onestar, I greet you as the leader of my clan. “

His ears ring at the agreement of the other cat’s around him. His chest warms at the sound of other’s agreeing with him. Yet he was still distraught by the fact that his old leader was dead now. His eyes then flicker from each cat again. Careful to follow the conversation until Firestar mentions to Onewhisker he must choose a deputy soon. And Crowfeather can’t lie, he felt both worry and excitement at the idea of being suggested.

He also can not lie, he feels way more excited when he hears him announce that Ashfoot would be the deputy. His mother is so amazing at everything she does, she is the perfect choice! So he happily runs over to meet his muzzle with hers. Silently congratulating the she-cat. And he quietly stands beside her as she speaks to Onewhisker about the troubles of sharing tongues with Starclan. And willingly follows her as he sits beside her and Onewhisker to grieve for Tallstar.

He shuts his eyes, half letting grief take him. Yet a nagging feeling catches him and he opens his eyes to give the world around him a quick glance. Webfoot and Nightcloud were the most obvious about their anger against the leader change, and he has to swallow his own growing anger down. He could not start a fight here, not now. His eyes force themselves away. His grief telling him it would be no use to worry over it now. They could not sit vigil as long as they would like.

Did all his clanmates know this? Such a question makes him try to turn his head a little, to judge the answer for himself. For a second he could have sworn he saw Brambleclaw _cringing_ while speaking to Firestar. He shakes his head and shuts his eyes again. He tries to convince himself that Brambleclaw would not be anything like Mudclaw if given the chance of being leader.

Though his mind slowly crawls away from Brambleclaw and Mudclaw. It instead went to Squirrelflight and Tallstar. And his eyes flash open. He decides to just let them stay there. Both grief and happiness until it was time to go. His thoughts even drift to when he was playfully joking with Squirrelflight after her fall. Her gratefulness at the vole.

Hopefully he could speak to her maybe. Before they part. Though the idea of parting confuses him more. So he tries not to think of it for now. Even if he feels eyes from somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did follow a lot of canon. Mainly to pick a point of where the au starts. I may also switch povs but i'm not too sure yet.


	2. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Crowfeather felt his body growing stiff with each paw step. His mind torn on confessing what he has been feeling, or becoming stone so no cat could harm him again. Both feel like valid choices to him.

He sees the other fiveish cats gather together in a group. _For the last time_ , he thinks sadly. He glances to the side and spots Leafpaw watching after with yearning and wonder. And it makes him wonder what in Starclan medicine cats could be thinking about. Yet he flicks his tail and looks ahead again.

His eyes land on the bright ginger coat next to Brambleclaw. Once again feeling mixed emotions on this. What if she loves Brambleclaw already? Someone in her clan and massive? He stands no chance here. Yet he feels his pelt grow hot when she looks back at him and greets him with a tail flick.

His ears twitch in return and he makes his way over to his spot amongst them. His heart aching at having to let them go right now. Though he prays to Starclan that he isn't imagining it when Squrrielflight looks just as miserable.  
 _'Don't be selfish Crow. She's just sad to see US all go'._ He reminds himself.

" I guess this is where we say goodbye. " Tawnypelt murmurs with a misty look at the rest of them.

" I guess it is. " Brambleclaw says in return.

" does it really have to be? " Squirrelflight gasps sadly. She looks at each cat before dipping her head. " we really should stay friends.."

" it's not in the code. " Brambleclaw reminds her. And for a moment Crowfeather could tell Squirrelflight felt conflicted on this. And he really understands.

After all, he loved a cat from another clan. For reasons he isn't ready to accept. He went on a journey with cats from other clans and became mostly friends with them. And now is even fighting the fact that he may love another outside cat and their friendship dying.

" I would like this not to end. " he offers up sadly. He knows they have to lead their clans to their new homes but-he doesn't feel ready.

" It is sad but we have a duty to our clans. " Tawnypelt says in a harsh way. It makes Crowfeather flinch, did she mean that in a warrior way or a painful-it-must-happen way?

He watches her turn away and march off to Shadowclan, or rather the cats of it. He then turns his head, nervous to move his own paws. His eyes widen at Squirrelflight's tight gaze on him. Did his agreement make her react like that?

" It should have been six…" he swallows and glances behind himself. Hopefully where the mountain was. And his heart aches.

Brambleclaw sighs sadly and dips his head. " Yes it should have. We should not let their memory be wasted. " he says and then turns his head away. Probably to get back to Thundeclan as well.

Squirrelflight looks to Brambleclaw and then pads quickly up to Crowfeather. " thank you for agreeing with me! " she whispers warmly.

Crowfeather blinks with surprise. " I didn't want our friendship to end.."

Squirrelflight sighs and nods her head, as if that was not all she was talking about. “ It's not just that but-”

“ Squirrelflight! Hurry up! “ a voice calls from further away.

Squirrelflight turns her head to look in the cat’s general direction. Her tail flicks and then she turns her head back to look at Crowfeather. One can not lie, Squirrelflight could hold all her emotions in her eyes and no one would still fully know all them. As she then thrusts her nose to meet Crowfeather’s. Then she rushes away to meet up with the rest of her clan.

His heart thumps against his chest. He raises a paw, as if to follow her. To chase after her and never let go of the emotions of pride and happiness he feels. Yet his fears for his own clan and his old feelings for Feathertail make him put that paw down. He swallows it all down like a tough bite of a prey and turns away. Just a couple paw steps away from him stands a starry pelted cat. His light ginger fur is barely visible now. The tom smiles before fading into the wind.

Crowfeather blinks with confusion before shaking his head. He must just be seeing things. And that the Thunderclan smell is from the two who were just here moments ago. He then starts to pad down the slope to his own clan.

“ Let’s go see our new home. “ He says and his clan looks both thrilled and melancholy. He knows it is not their home from the forest but, it is their home now.

He dips his head to his new leader and deputy before leading the way. They fall quickly in line behind him. As does most of the rest of the clan. His eyes do glance to the side and he notices Webfoot, Nightcloud and a couple of other cats following after Mudclaw in a group beside him. A low growl erupts from his throat.

Can they really afford this kind of situation right now?

**XX**

Crowfeather breezes along the hills. Leafpaw was barely able to catch up to him. He was only so rude to her back in the camp, because she only reminds him of Squirrelflight due to smell. As well as her ability to be outside of the clan rivalries. It would be so much easier if he could do that too but, he can’t imagine not having a family.

He trots along beside her once they get to Thunderclan camp. His pelt awkwardly bristling at all the smells of the forest as well as the trees hanging over them. Then he falls behind her so as to not startle the clan cats who would not expect him to be there. He lowers his head politely when Leafpaw speaks to Firestar about his presence. The orange tabby looked just like how the elders spoke of him in their stories.

“ Leafpaw helped Morningflower. “ He meows calmly. As he feels the exact opposite in the camp. “ And Onewhisker asked me to tell you that Thunderclan can be the first to set scent markers in the woodland across the stream. He’s happy for Windclan’s boundary to be set at the edge of the trees.

“ That’s very good of Onewhisker, “ Firestar replies. “ Thank him for me. “

Crowfeather could feel relief wash over him. He dips his head in response and raises a paw to turn when Leafpaw turns first.

“ And thanks for bringing me back, “ She mews back, though Crowfeather could feel the fake genuine nature wash those words. So nods his head simply in reply and starts to pad away.

“ Hey! “ a familiar voice calls out for him, “ Ignore your old friends, why don’t you? “

His ears perk and he turns his head to look back. His heart shakes at seeing who it was. He can’t go leaping back toward her and give her a proper greeting. As he was already heading out so he can hurry back to his camp. So he gives her a faint smile and flicks his tail before slipping out through the ferns. He just starts to sigh on this when he hears a yell from inside the camp. He twitches an ear and looks back for a moment, yet he shakes his head and starts to trot back to his own clan. He had his own clan troubles to face right now.

**XX**

The gathering was tonight. Crowfeather felt somewhat at ease as they pad along toward the water to arrive at the spot that was temporarily the gathering location. He was not too excited that they would step across a somewhat weak bridge over water. Though his mind wonders as soon as they spot the Thunderclan cats up ahead. Windclan as one seems to follow Onewhisker’s movements to catch up. His eyes search the crowd of Thunderclan cats for no cat really, and his eyes land on Brambleclaw-who was looking back at him. The cat waves his tail in greeting but Crowfeather can only really reply with a tail shake of his own. He felt awkward at the idea of sharing tongues with the cat who has the heart of the cat he may or may not like. Though he slows his steps when Mudclaw and Cloudtail of Thunderclan almost attack what smells like kittypets. He hopes this will be quick. He has things to get done and rather not waste his time figuring out land disputes with these new cats.


	3. The Fall

Crowfeather pads along without much thought. The problem with the kittypets was easy to resolve, even if Mudclaw really wanted to start a fight. There did seem to be enough room for them all on this Island. He glances around and pushes along until his clan finds a spot for themselves. That’s when cats start to mingle.

He turns to see who he could possibly talk to. His clan members seem busy amongst themselves and other cats. He turns his head and his eyes widen at Brambleclaw speaking to the cat he thinks is Hawkfrost, while Squirrelflight looks on with anger.

His fur fluffs a little and he has to give his chest an embarrassed lick. _I can not get like this about her._ He thinks bitterly to himself. It feels like he was betraying Feathertail by feeling this way. Yet he does not dare look up at the sky to see if she would come down from Starclan to tell him what to think. He does hear a distant argument and then another Warrior offering Squirrelflight a seat.

He glances to the side and spots Squirrelflight stalking over to a grey warrior. Their eyes meet for just a moment and he quickly looks away. It would be too awkward to keep that gaze lasting any longer.

His ears perk at hearing the gathering start a few minutes later. His head jerks up to hear what his leader and the other leaders have to say. Even if he knows it can not be anything too great, but hopefully nothing too bad either.

The interests of boarders were only so interesting. What does catch his attention was a Riverclan elder mocking Onewhisker. His fur bristles, It’s just like Riverclan to think themselves so perfect to us. _Especially when near water! Already stealing land!_ He thinks and gets to his paws to snap back. Yet his jaw lays open when Mudclaw snaps back at Heavystep. His tail flicks and he sits back down

“ Two of our elders were ill, but they are making a good recovery. We thank Thunderclan for the help they sent us. “ Onewhisker meows with a dip of his head.

Crowfeather cringes a little at that. “ He should not have said it like that..” He whispers under his breath. It was good to thank other clans for help but-they could not seem weak.

His ears shoot to the side and he hears a loud yowl. He spins onto his paws and curls his lips at the incoming foxes. They were more from the entrance of the island, but still a huge danger. Four other cats were already rushing to slash at the foxes. One Thunderclan warrior was already on one of them and bounced off right as they took off. His heart races and he looks around at the rest of the cats around him, trying to make sure they were all okay-even if the foxes did not make it very far into them.

He flicks his ears to Blackstar suggesting they all go now to not risk further danger. Finally! Something they can all agree on! He hurries along to move with the rest of Windclan. His eyes land on Squirrelflight speaking to Leafpaw about something.

He looks ahead, he has no time to think about other she-cats right now. Let alone ones from other clans. Yet his ears prick at hearing paws coming toward him. He glances to the side and almost falls over at Squirrelflight walking beside him now. “ What are you doing here? “ He asks with some surprise he tries to hide.

“ Can i not talk to friends? “ She snaps a little before sighing with regret. “ Sorry..i’m just not having the best time right now. “

Crowfeather looks at her sympathetically and dips his head. “ It’s fine. I sort of understand that. “ He responds.

They walk together in silence. He can hear some cats hiss at the cold water under them. He can sort of understand another reason for Riverclan thinking they should own such a place. Though his mind feels divided by dislike for Riverclan and the comfort he feels from Squirrelflight's fur brushing against his.

**XX**

Crowfeather was trotting across camp with feathers in his mouth. He was going to take them to the nursery to help make the queens feel more comfortable. His ears catch onto a passing conversation. They found a way to Starclan?!

He drops the feathers quickly and pads up to Leafpaw. The conversation sounds like it just ended with Barkface.  
“ have you really found a place to speak with Starclan? “ he asks with a hope rising in his chest.

“ Yes, really. “ Leafpaw swallows nervously. “ There’s something I have to tell you, Crowfeather. Is there somewhere we can talk? “

“ Come over here. “ He suggests to her and leads them both to the edge of the hallow and sits down under a stunted tree with leafless branches. Then he looks back at her, ready to hear whatever news she has to give him.

“ i didn't just dream of the Moonpool last night. I saw Feathertail as well. “ She finally answers him, even if it seems rather hesitant.

Crowfeather tenses up with shock and relief. His ears perked toward her as if to get every word from her. His eyes wide at hearing such news. “ Feathertail? “

“ Yes. She gave me a message for you. “ She spoke gently.  
Crowfeather’s whole mind began to spin. His heart hammering at the idea of Feathertail trying to give him a message. His eyes mist over as he stares back at Leafpaw for the message. He needs so badly to hear what she has to say.

“ She said, ‘Tell him not to grieve’. It will be many moons before you can be together again. She told you not to be blinded to the living. "

His hope crashes so hard down on him he feels like a monster had him in that instant. He can barely even swallow as he thinks those words over. He never wanted to let her go. He never wanted her to die. And to hear her tell him to move on so badly hurt him in ways he can’t fully grasp.  
“ I’ll never stop wishing she hadn’t died, “ he whispers shakingly under his breath.

He gets to his paws and lashes his tail as he looks back at Leafpaw. “ There will never be another cat like her! “

Leafpaw looks back at him with a look that could only replay the words she just said. He thrusts his head away and storms off. Unable to deal with her or her words right now. Not even when he feels her eyes on his back. And not when he watches her leave the camp.

The rest of the day becomes mostly a blur to Crowfeather. He had finished his feather run to the nursery queens, caught a couple pieces of prey-then started fighting. He can’t fully recall when or where the fighting started. Or when Shadowclan or even Riverclan joined in. He could feel some relief fill his mind when he hears screeches of Thunderclan warriors.

He was striking and dodging against Webfoot and a Shadowclan warrior he could not recognize. He could feel some blood on his pelt but only works to shake it off as Webfoot flees from the battle. Or at least from his spot in it anyway. He is not exactly sure which ginger cat scared him off.

He feels his pelt brush another cat’s flank. He did not need to turn around to know the massive tabby was Brambleclaw. He feels his mind work into a rush, knowing he has good help on his paws. He holds back a hiss at hearing him compliment Squirrelflight when she manages her way over. It matters little when the moment ends back into the fight. Even less so as he gets pushed away from the two cats.

He misses when the rain starts, but knows when it stops and a yowl meets his ears. He jerks his head to the side to spot a group of cats rushing for Thunderclan. Was one of them Hawkfrost? He shakes his head at the thought and rushes up to Brambleclaw, they need a plan right now.

" Don't wait! Go after them! " he roars in horror.

Crowfeather nods his head and slams his paws against the ground. Various cats followed after him or stayed behind to finish the fight. His breath keeps shallow as he does his best to keep up with the cats ahead of him. His eyes narrow as they get closer and closer to the camp.

He sees a shadowclan warrior at the head with another. He hops onto a rock to crash onto them and stop them. Only when he realizes the trees around him and the delayed yowl, does he know how close to camp he is. He tries desperately to use the cats to thrust himself onto the ledge-but another cat was already there. He briefly notices that the cat was given a lift up by his thrust-but it does not mean well for him.

“ Crowfeather! “


	4. Oaks in the Wind

Crowfeather opens his eyes to what looks like old four trees. His body did not ache or feel broken as he peers up at the large four oaks. Instantly he fears he had died and looks around in a panic.

“ Now now little Tadpole. “ A smooth voiced tom calls from the rock where the leaders used to stand. “ you are not dead. Luckily, “

Crowfeather whips his head around to look up at the rock. “ Hey! You're that tom from before! “ he exclaims before jumping to his paws.

The brown tom roars with laughter and rolls over. Crowfeather hardly sees the punchline here. So he hurries up the other side to climb onto the rock yet cringing at the cold feel of the white stone underneath him. His mind was warning him only leaders were allowed to stand and sit on such a thing. Which reminds him of the attack on Onewhisker from Mudclaw.

“ He’s fine. Now hurry up. I can’t have Bluefur knowing I'm here. “ the tom purrs.

Crowfeather feels confused, he never knew any cat of that name. So he scrambles up the rock until he can easily pad up to the brown tom. Now he can smell the scent of fish and marsh and it makes his nose wrinkle.

“ Oh hush up. “ The tom meows, but still humorously. “ you smell bad too! “

Now he and the tom were face to face. Crowfeather takes in every detail of this Riverclan tom and then sighs. “ why am i here? If i’m not dead-then you need to tell me something. “

The tom rolls his eyes and flicks his tail. “ i actually do not have to tell you anything! I could walk off right now and leave you here! “ he responds very dramatically, so much so Crowfeather wonders how much is fake.

“ No no-” The Windclan tom sighs and sits down, “ please. I want to hear what you have to say. “

The tom grins and happily lays down in front of Crowfeather. Clearly enjoying messing with the tom he may or may not have dragged here. Though after a moment the grin turns into a sympathetic smile.

“ My name is Oakheart of Riverclan. The father of Mistyfoot. And the former mate of Bluestar. “

Crowfeather’s eyes widen at hearing this. Not only that this tom comes from the same clan as Feathertail, but he was with a leader of a rival clan. This was both comforting and scary to hear. So he silently dips his head in response.

“ I have come here to warn you, Crowfeather. “ he says grimly. “ Your heart is torn between clans. You must choose where it lies or it will never truly heal. “

The words sting him like a thousand bees. He stares at Oakheart with confusion and hurt. It takes him a moment to understand and the trees start to fade away. His fur bristles at them and looks to Oakheart again.

“ But what if i’m scared to choose?! “ He cries at the tom across from him.

Oakheart looks at him with sadness and understanding as he pads forward and presses his muzzle to Crowfeather’s. “ Just make sure no kits are harmed. “ he whispers with heartbreak.

Crowfeather wakes with a gasp. His claws dig into the dirt below him. All in one moment the pain from his fall returns to him.

“ h-hey! Leafpool he’s waking up! Or-he is up! “ a familiar voice cries out.

Leafpool? His mind questions with confusion. He tries to lift his head but a muzzle guides him back down.

“ You know it was really mouse brain of you to fall off the ledge like that! “ the voice hisses softly to him. Squirrelflight.

He groans softly in return. Squirrelflight doesn’t seem to say anything after that. As she then curls up next to him to lend him her heat. Though he feels the shift of her tell him another cat is coming.

“ Crowfeather? “ Leafpool asks with a pang of worry. “ how do you feel? Any pain? “

“ Oh I feel just peachy. “ he answers dryly. He feels a light jab and he finally opens his eyes up. Sure enough Leafpool was peering over him with Cinderpelt and Barkface whispering further in the den. As well as Squirrelflight pulling back a paw from beside him.

“ Well i’m glad your sense of humor is not damaged either. “ she grumbles and touches her nose to his pelt. He stares with confusion before letting out a yelp.

The two Medicine cats peak over with worry from the yelp and he hides his face. He did not find that moment as anything but embarrassing. His ears flick at hearing Leafpool hurry back over to the other medicine cats. He sighs bitterly and only lifts his head when a tail brushes over him.

“ Don’t worry. I’ve heard warriors cry over less. “ Squirrelflight purrs playfully to him.

Crowfeather huffs and tilts his head to look toward her. “ Oh yea, like what? “ he asks with a bit of an attitude. Yet she seems not to mind at all, just purring more and glancing away.

She points to a cat across the camp with her nose. “ he tripped over a rock and then cried about his paw being removed. “

Crowfeather glances to the side and wheezes at the cat being Brambleclaw. There was no way it was true. It makes such little sense he starts to laugh despite the pain he's in. Squirrelflight quickly tries to hush him, her eyes flickering to the medicine cats.

" Shhh! Shh! If you keep this up they'll kick me out! " the she-cat whines to him.

Sure enough all three cats were padding over. Leafpool slips behind the older two, as if nervous to be a full medicine cat and act like one.

" Squirrelflight. You better not be bothering the patient. " Cinderpelt warns playfully, yet there seems to be more to her voice.

" I'm not! " she protests and scrambles to her paws.

Cinderpelt gives the she-cat a small glare before shaking her head. " might as well get him some prey, he'll need all the strength he can get. "

Squirrelflight nods her head quickly and rushes off. Crowfeather opens his mouth to protest Thunderclan food but shuts his mouth. Better not create a fuss in an enemy camp. Or well, not exactly 'enemy' really.

“ I actually just needed her away..” Cinderpelt breathes painfully. Like she was holding something that should not hurt her as bad as it is.

Crowfeather looks back at her with confusion written all over his face. He flicks his tail and looks to Barkface and then back to her. “ Why? “

The medicine cats all share an anxious look. “ Fine! Don’t tell me! “ The dark tom snaps at them, the anxiety starting to get to him too now. As he scrambles to his paws only to cry out in pain and collapse at the entrance of the den. He could feel so many eyes land on him, yet he could only feel anger rush through his body.

“ Stupid-Legs! “ He hisses as he forces himself back up. His hind legs ache and protest, but he glares back at the medicine cats hovering near him. “ see. I’m fine. “

“ If you strain them you will break them! “ Leafpool whines out, trying not to look at her mentor’s leg but failing.

“ Break? “ he asks slowly before glancing to the side. Squirrelflight stares in horror from not that far away, a mouse dangling from her jaws.

“ Fine..” he grunts and plops down onto his nest again. His tail lashing back and forth as his legs relish in the fact that he was not using them anymore.

Cinderpelt gives Leafpool a side glare before turning her gaze to Barkface. For a moment it was like they were talking with just their eyes. Not like Crowfeather cares or anything. He snorts softly as he turns his head away from the cats. Trying so hard not to let his fears get the best of him here. It was surely just a sprain and he could go back to Windclan with Barkface. Yet his heart panics as a mouse is dropped by his nest.

“ I do not want to move him just yet. That fall killed two other Shadowclan cats. I can’t risk his back legs. “ Barkface mews slowly. This would be hard news to take back to Windclan, but not the worst.

Crowfeather feels hot tears burn into his eyes as he hides his muzzle between his paws. Not even minding as Squirrelflight sits beside him and lays her tail across him. Not only could they both recall the fear of almost losing Tawnypelt back during the journey, but also that Crowfeather could lose something very important to him.

“ I’m sure Firestar will let him stay. He would not want to risk any warrior’s health. “ Cinderpelt responds calmly to Barkface and then follows him out of the den.

Utter silence fills the medicine cat den. Leafpool opens her mouth to say something but shuts it as soon as she sees Squirrelflight shake her head. The she-cat dips her head a little to her sister and moves further into the den feeling sure that there were some herbs she can sort for the time being. Squirrelflight meanwhile looks to Crowfeather and huffs loudly.

“ Are you going to mope the whole time? “ she asks both sternly and gently. Her tone trying to do both.

Crowfeather flicks his ears and glares at her. “ you heard them. I’m losing what makes me windclan. “ he snaps.

Squirrelflight rolls her eyes at this. “ I heard that you need rest. Now eat that mouse or wait until the next time some other cat brings you prey! “

Silence again fills the den. One more huff fills the air, this time it was from Crowfeather. He rolls his eyes one last time and drags the mouse close to him. “ but i won’t like it! “ he growls before biting into it.

Squirrelflight purrs with laughter before getting up and padding out of the den. Crowfeather glances to the side to watch her leave. And Leafpool is left with more questions about what her sister may be up to, but keeps it to herself with her other secret.


	5. A paw in Each World

Crowfeather wakes from his sleep. First he takes notice of his cramp legs, and carefully stretches his front paws. As he does so, his ears catch onto a passing conversation.

“ I can’t believe Onestar would say something like that to Firestar! “

“ I know, after all we did for them! “

The dark tom raises his head. His eyes harden as he tries to figure out what was just said. Surely Onestar wouldn’t harm relations with Thunderclan while he was here-right? Not that they would hurt him. But he still worries. He can not say for sure which side was right. He wants to believe that Windclan’s new leader was in the right, but how can he be sure?

“ Good morning, Crowfeather. How is your injury today? “

Crowfeather whips his head around to look at the grey she-cat named Cinderpelt. His eyes narrow for a moment before he lightly scoffs.  
“ They still ache. “ he mentions as he tries to stretch his hind legs.

Cinderpelt watches him wince before sighing softly. “ You can still move them. So that is some good news. “

Crowfeather starts to curl his lip when his ears perk again. He could faintly hear some arguing, but he does not want to seem like he is meddling in their affairs.  
“ How? “ he questions, trying not to snap at her.

Cinderpelt simply sits beside him. Her eyes staring at his hind legs as she carefully prods them with her paw. Adding some pressure until Crowfeather hisses at her.

“ must you do that?! “ he snaps at her.

“ do you want to walk again?! “ she snaps back at him.

Crowfeather flicks his ears back. He didn’t expect her to snap at him like that. Or for her eyes to be clouded with anger. So he swallows nervously and flops his head back down. Only softly grunting as she finishes up feeling his injury. He silently watches as she limps back and deeper into the cave. He glanced around but did not see the other medicine cat around. He opens his mouth to ask about this but another cat pops in.

“ hey Cinderpelt! “

Squirrelflight peaks into the medicine den with food in her jaws. She looked irritated but was trying to hide it. She simply takes a couple steps in and drops the mice on the ground.

“Ah Squirrelflight, thank you for bringing that along. “ Cinderpelt mews as she comes close again. She drops a poppy seed down by Crowfeather. “ eat this. It will help with the ache, then you can have one of the mice. “

“ more mice? “ he asks dryly before sighing. “I mean, thank you. “ he adds on, not exactly wanting to see the anger flare up again. He licks up the poppy seed and carefully claws over the mouse.

“ Was Leafpool out gathering herbs-again? “ Cinderpelt asks in a cold tone.

Crowfeather flicks his ear. Could he consider listening in eavesdropping if they are talking right in front of him?

Squirrelflight grows silent and Crowfeather tries not to look back at her. Why should he care anyways? Except he does, Leafpool was Squirrelflight’s littermate wasn’t she? So maybe she would know where the other medicine cat was.

" She might be. " the ginger she-cat says slowly. As if weighing what she was saying. Or it could be that she really didn't know.

Cinderpelt flicks her tail before sitting down. " Do you think you could take Crowfeather for a quick walk then? I would ask Leafpool-but she's busy. "

At first, the dark tom was pissed that Cinderpelt said he needed to be walked. And yet he was curious. The grey she-cat changed her emotions quickly or at least was hiding her anger and suspicions. It wasn't anything good for him to hear about medicine cat troubles. Especially if he was going home eventually.

Squirrelflight's eyes look to Crowfeather. His pelt grows hot as they hold onto him.  
" I don't mind. " she mews lightly.

" are you sure I can? " Crowfeather asks skeptically. He had finished his mouse during the whole conversation that happened around him. And was not sure his legs would fully bear his weight-but he also did not want to be stuck.

Cinderpelt looks back to him and dips her head. " It's worth a try. " she answers, " you said they only ache. And the poppy seed should help with that. If you can't move from the den, we'll let you rest for another day. "

He keeps quiet for a moment, then nods his head. He can't stand resting here for much longer and carefully tries his best to get to his paws. He staggers and almost collapses for a moment. " I think I got it. " he grunts as he forces himself toward the entrance.

Squirrelflight slightly pads after him. " are you sure..? " she asks with worry in her tone.

Cinderpelt hadn't moved, but Crowfeather could feel her eyes on his pelt with an intense gaze.

Crowfeather huffs softly. " I'm not. But I refuse to stay in that den a moment longer. " he whispers to her.

Squrrielflight thinks for a moment before brushing against him. " lean against me. "

" what? " Crowfeather asks with confusion as he feels her pelt on his.

" if you want to get out of here, lean on me so you can walk. " she almost ordered.

Crowfeather feels surprised at this, but follows along. He transfers his weight from his legs to the cat beside him. It didn't fix everything, but it was better than nothing. So he walks with her out of the den and into the camp. And he suddenly presses against her when eyes latch onto him from around camp.

They make it only a few paw steps through camp when whispers begin to float around. His ears prick and he swallows down his anger. They were judging him, or pitying him, either way felt terrible to him. He snorts angrily as he leans against Squirrelflight.

“ maybe you need to stop looking like you are on guard to fight..”

Crowfeather glances back to Squirrelflight and huffs. “ it's a little hard when you are not in your own camp..”

Squirrelflight sighs softly, “ yes but you are under medicine cat care. They won’t think of harming you. “ she states confidently.

He thinks about this for a moment. Even considering the ways he could snap back at her. And yet her confidence was a refresher in some way. She was strong and yet-sweet?  
“ alright..fine..” he says as he eases up from his angry expression.

The whispers did not go away. Yet he couldn’t find himself caring all that much now. The two do a loop around camp before stopping back at the medicine den. Crowfeather wants to whine like a kit, he does not want their time over just yet. Not when he had these confusing feelings.

“ i’ll see if i can walk you tomorrow. '' she tells him as he slips back into his nest. Though her eyes seemed more guarded than his was moments ago.

“ Thank you, Squirrelflight.. “ he responds but she was already heading out.

His eyes watch her trail off. His pelt fluffs up a little at his neck. Mainly because she was talking to a grey tom that wanted to be really close to her. She of course moved away some to give space. And Crowfeather wants to march up and tell him off. However just understanding he feels this way scares him badly. Squirrelflight was from another clan, but his heart painfully reminds him that so was another cat that he loved.

“ There you are leafpool. “ Cinderpelt says from her far spot in the cave. Hearing her caused him to jump a little as he looked back to the cave entrance.

“ Sorry I was gone so long. The herbs aren’t as close as I thought they were! “ The she-cat apologies as she hurries over to drop the green plants down into a pile.

Crowfeather doubts this story, but Cinderpelt didn’t. As she purrs and drapes her tail on Leafpool. “ it’s fine. Just tell me next time. Hurry and sort those herbs, we have cats to help! “ she states proudly and then heads out of the cave.

Leafpool starts to prod plants around before she steals a quick glance at Crowfeather. Her eyes unsure as she looks back to her plants. “ how are you feeling? “ she asks politely, but with distance.

“ I feel..good. “ he says, surprised at his own cheerfulness.


	6. Squirrelflight's heart

_Squirrelflight pads along an old twoleg path. Her ears pricked as she opened her jaws to scent for any nearby prey. A vole scurries across from one grass patch to the next. She lowers herself into a hunter’s crouch. She quietly drifts closer to the ferns until she can hop right onto the vole. It did not have time to screech as Squirrelflight bites it and takes it out of the grass._

_“ nice catch. “ an almost taunting mew call from not too far away._

_Squirrelflight huffs and turns her head to look back at who was speaking to her. Her body quickly warms as she trots over to Crowfeather and bumps against him. She drops her vole and prods his side. “ better than you huh? “ she teases before biting her vole and racing off, happy to hear him giving chase._

_“ I’m sure the kits will be happy to see how great their mother is! “ he calls warmly and rushes ahead of her._

_However Squirrelflight begins to slow down. Her eyes wide as the world seems to fade._

Squirrelflight gasps awake and rushes from her nest. Her green eyes wide and searching as she looks from the nursery to the medicine cat den. She swallows before sitting down to lick her shoulder. It was just a silly dream after all. And yet, it also did not entirely bother her. Except the awkward thought of Brambleclaw. And maybe Ashfur. However, whatever was between her and Brambleclaw is dead. Ashfur is nice and all, but she simply did not see anything with him. So she has a hard time figuring out why, when she peers back to the medicine den, did she want to be near Crowfeather?

XX

A moon has passed since Squirrelflight realized she may be hiding feelings from a certain dark tom from another clan. She did at first try to fix her relationship with Brambleclaw but she just could not give him another chance as anything more than a friend. For perhaps both their sakes. What did not help was the trouble with Shadowclan. At least Windclan became much easier to deal with the better Crowfeather got. And yet she really did not want him to leave. Not when she felt like this about him. However what really gets her pelt bristling is her sister, Leafpool.

Something was really up with her. What makes it even worse in Squirrelflight’s opinion, is her trying to tell her who to be with.

“ You’ve just been spending so much time with him..” Leafpool says nervously as she picks through a couple plants.

“ And i can not say the same about you?! “ Squirrelflight snaps back. Dropping plants as she glares back at her littermate. “ i’m just making sure my friend feels well in my clan! “

Leafpool quickly shakes her head, shocked. “ It's different for us medicine cats! But warriors like you can’t have mates with cats from another clan! “

" mates? Who said anything about mates? " Squirrelflight gasps, and Leafpool ducks her head.  
" I meant-friends-I really did-"

Squirrelflight feels tears burn into her eyes. She turns away and runs off, leaving her sister behind her. She knew her sister was lying to her, she had secrets, it just felt unfair. Why did everyone have to tell her what to feel?

The next thing she knew she was in her camp and bumping into the very cat she longed to see.  
“ Oh sorry-i didn’t-oh hi Squirrelflight. “

“ Hi Crowfeather-feel up for a walk? “ she asks quickly, her heart still hammering against her chest.

Crowfeather hesitates but nods his head. She feels relief wash over her. She leads him out of camp and the opposite way of Leafpool and away from the Windclan border.

“ Is something up? You usually don’t move this fast unless you're upset..”

The tone was not sarcastic or rude, it was actual concern. Which makes Squirrelflight slow down and look back at him. “ Have you ever felt like you are told what to feel? “

Crowfeather’s eyes widen, for a moment she fears if he would be upset for such a question. Instead he bounds up to her and drapes his tail across her back. Trying his best to be comforting. “ It used to happen a lot, yes. Mostly before I went on the journey with you and everyone..”

Squirrelflight felt a heavy feeling pull at her chest. She did not know that about him. She was just so sure he was just a grumpy tom like Brambleclaw. However she did not want to compare the two toms, not right now. Especially when Leafpool had once mentioned that Brambleclaw would be much better for her. What did she know anyway? She was off with medicine cats! Not that she would ever tell another cat Leafpool’s secret-but she would not make it her own either.

“ So..do you like Windclan then? “ she asks slowly. She was afraid of what the answer would be.

Crowfeather did not answer quickly. His eyes flicker away from Squirrelflight for a minute and she fears even more of what he was thinking. He then looks back to his hind legs then back to Squirrelflight. “ I do like Windclan, but my legs ache still so I won't be going back any time soon. “  
Her heart leaps and she lets herself purr. “ i’m glad to hear. “

The two cats walk silently next to each other. She knew what was happening was against the code. But going against the code also saved them all, so it wasn’t just all bad. It seems like forever before they start to approach camp, and she feels her breath get caught in her throat.

“ Why don’t you head back in without me, I should catch some prey. “ she says quickly. She needed to figure things out for herself, as well as it would look better for her if she really did bring prey back.

Crowfeather looks at her unsurely but dips his head and slips into camp. Her ears prick at hearing him drag his legs a little, as if to trick Thunderclan that he is not in fact better yet to leave. Her heart melts for a moment before she takes off into the forest again.

She breathes in steadily as she runs through the forest, hoping over branches as she tries to figure out what she is feeling. She once loved Brambleclaw, at least she thought she did. And Ashfur clearly wants to be mates but she just doesn’t like him or his behavior sometimes. Both of them were not going to happen. Even if she once considered Ashfur because of Brambleclaw. Then her mind slips to her dream of Crowfeather, to what they’ve been feeling. He was a grump in the past-but she did not exactly make things easier. Not that she would admit it. They could easily make jokes about things without it causing a fuss. And the way he looks at her! It makes her fur feel so warm. He would not belittle or control her-right? Not like some toms tend to do.

She jumps right onto a mouse, it squeals and takes off. She looks after it and stops to catch her breath. She senses a warm feeling in her belly despite missing a catch. She takes a long moment to herself and to clear her mind. She slowly gets to her paws and begins scenting for a new piece of prey. Since she was actually trying this time, she spots a small bird hopping around on the ground and occasionally pecking at it. She slowly stalks it, keeping her body low to the ground before jumping at it as close she could get.

Squirrelflight pads into Thunderclan camp, a small brown bird dangling in her jaws. If it would be bigger-she would feel prouder of her catch. She dips her head to her mother Sandstorm and drops the bird down into the fresh kill pile. She drifts toward the warriors den until she spots Crowfeather chatting with Spiderleg. It did not look like either of them were angry, but she still stalks over. She just dips her head at first and sits beside them as she cleans her muzzle.

“ you think that will really help? “ Spiderleg grumbles as he nudges a small stone with his paw.

Crowfeather shrugs a little and flicks his tail, “ you can always ask another cat if you want to be very sure. “

The lighter dark tom nods his head before bringing his attention to Squirrelflight. “ hey Squirrelflight. “ he greets lightly before heading off.

“ What was that about? “ she asks Crowfeather curiously. The tom flashes her a warm look before laying his head down. “ Oh just, tom things. “ he jokes happily with her.

She purrs with a roll of her eyes. She ignores the feeling of eyes on her. A number of cats were upset with her, and he did not want them ruining this small moment for her. And yet-she really isn't supposed to be having such a moment.

She glances at Crowfeather and wonders-is he having the same nervous thoughts about all this? She needs to ask him, to tell him, but not in camp. Far too dangerous and stupid. She would bring it up on their walk tomorrow. And with that, she brushes her tail against him and heads for the warriors den.


	7. Us

Squrrielflight thought she could just talk to Crowfeather about what was going on, but she could not get herself to explain. When the time even came she just could not bring it up. It was a dream she wanted and was fearing it would not come true if she told Crowfeather. If he would laugh or scorn her for this and take off right back to Windclan in some sick joke. Her fear was probably irrational, she was sure after all of the warm looks they shared; the jokes they crack when they eat prey together or when they head off on his daily walks. That something is there.

His possible love felt almost worth all the scorn she was starting to face thanks to all the time she dedicated to him. Luckily her clan trusted her enough when she simply told them that keeping him happy would keep Windclan off of them. As well as just repaying for the help he has given them. Perhaps it was luck, or maybe Thunderclan was just stupid enough. Not that she would really use that word to describe them.

It takes another day or so just to get the bravery to mention that they needed to talk. She glances sadly to Leafpool, who was sorting herbs and ignoring her. Ever since their argument, they have not spoken to one another. It really hurt her heart, not even their odd link was giving her any sort of clue.  
Crowfeather was already heading out of camp by the time she looked again. She gets to her paws and pads after him-only to stop when Brambleclaw heads into the leader’s den. Her eyes narrow, while they tried their best to restore what they had-he never earned back her trust.

It did not take long for her to find Crowfeather. His dark fur clashes against the bright green colors of Green Leaf. His blue eyes were staring off until he heard her coming. He purrs happily but drops it as soon as he sees her grim expression.

“ Squirrelflight? Is something wrong? “ he asks in that same voice that made Squirrelflight know he was genuinely worried.

“ Yes. “ she says simply and then starts to walk, “ something very wrong. But so amazing at the very same time. “

Crowfeather tilts his head with worry and confusion. He hurries to his paws and quickly pads after Squirrelflight. “ What does that mean? “ he asks in a tone of voice that meant he wanted not to be vulnerable for whatever was about to come.

Squirrelflight stays quiet for a moment. Padding quickly, not wanting to be overheard for what she was about to speak about. Or maybe she was just trying to escape from all the pressure.

“ US! “ she announces in a gasp. Padding quickly until she felt her paws get wet. She hisses and leaps away from the cold wet water. She backs away from it before she sits down to try and dry them off.

“ Us…” Crowfeather says slowly, as if weighing how that sounds in his mind.

For this all to finally be in the air for them felt terrifying and real. To finally admit that they do have feelings for the other cat. And to accept all the problems and wonders that come with it. She stares fearfully as Crowfeather pads away from her.

"...I can't believe I love you. " Crowfeather whispers as he paces along the creek.

  
" You think I don't have the same issue?! " Squirrelflight confesses, " I think I love someone else-but when I picture a family-its you! "  
Crowfeather stares at Squirrelflight and for a moment, neither can speak. They didn't know what to do.

“ So..you..you still love Brambleclaw? “ He asks, his voice on edge.

She looks sadly to Crowfeather. Having no clue when her life got so complicated, she dreamed of being a leader as a kit and now..she is not sure what she wants. That is beside one thing, hopefully.

“ I did. Once. I do not think it was meant to be..” she says hopefully. It was sad to say that her and Brambleclaw would never be, but to say she was not in love with the tom in front of her was a lie.

Crowfeather stands still for a moment, his tail lashing. His eyes cold and distant for almost too long. He eventually shifts his gaze to Squirrelflight and sighs sadly. “ we can’t be together. You and Brambleclaw have an easier chance than we do. “

Squirrelflight feels her eyes grow wet. Their love was wrong in the view of the clans. “ Maybe I don’t want what’s easy! “

Crowfeather pads slowly over to her and nuzzles into her neck fur. Such a gesture was something she loved when they snuck it during walks, but this felt different. This felt like a final one.

“ We could run away. “ he suggests suddenly as he pulls away from her a little.

Squirrelflight stares at him, her eyes wide with shock. “ Run away?! “ she echoes back in a whisper.

Living as rogues can and is very dangerous. Especially near the clans, but they could way go far away. To which would mean she would never see her friends or family again. Her paws sway and she almost falls over due to all the weight of this very decision. And yet, she would not be constantly questioned or pressured. She could do as she pleases, even make her own home for cats as their leader. She tries to shake all the crowding thoughts from her mind, to think clearly about this.

“ Or one of us can join the others clan..? “ he tries to suggest, trying desperately to find them a suggestion they both could agree on so they could still be together. Though Squirrelflight wonders if he would go along with whatever she wanted, no matter how dangerous and hard that path may end up being.

**_“ Let’s run-but tomorrow night. “_ **


	8. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> I think i have to put this anyways...
> 
> Blood and character death in this chapter!

Squirrelflight felt this secret weigh more heavily on her mind. Crowfeather and her agreed to act as normal as they can. Yet she has trouble doing just that. She spent time around Brambleclaw, Firestar, Sandstorm, even Leafpool and Ashfur. She felt jumpy, and sad-that this very well may be her last day in her home.

The only thing that really helps her handle this pain, is picturing the life she and Crowfeather could live. She thinks of this life as she hunts more prey for her clan. Each time she caught a mouse or shrew, she could picture herself teaching other cats. Whenever she drops prey onto the fresh kill pile, she could imagine the mews of happy kits and elders.

Though when she settles down into the warriors den for the night, she wonders if she can have all that in Thunderclan. If they really must leave just to be happy.

The next day felt so weird to her. The breeze blew through her fur with a sense of adventure. The taste of prey felt even juicier than previous days. Her sister’s worried gaze felt ten times heavier than any attacking cat.

“ Leafpool..? Are you okay? “ she asks softly as she sits beside her sister.

“ Me and Cinderpelt had a talk with Barkface at the border earlier..” she whispers with a shake of her head.

“ is it about Crowfeather? “ Squirrelflight responds with her voice catching. Her sister knew of her love, so it makes sense that she tenses up.

“ sort of..” Leafpool says and glances to the medicine cat den. Where Crowfeather and Cinderpelt were talking. “ Barkface told us that we may have to send Crowfeather back even with his injury, Onestar is not happy with his stay. “

Squirrelflight would have flinched at how her sister said the word ‘injury’, at how she knew he was faking, but she stays close. Wrapping her fluffy tail around her sister's smoother one. “ you kept my secret, huh..? “

Leafpool stays quiet before nodding. “ although i am your medicine cat..i am still your sister. “

Fear starts to fill Squirrelflight up to the tips of her ears. This will surely affect their plans of leaving. So she nuzzles her sister before heading off. Though she fears if her sister knew that they wanted to leave. Is that why she looked so worried and sad? She has some more warrior duties to handle before she can do or fear anything else.

Squirrelflight went on two different patrols, hunting and then border, before she could take some time for herself. By that, she just takes a nap in the last remaining hours of sunlight. She only stirs when she feels a paw poke her.  
She blinks her eyes open to take in the cat who woke her. Happily she hears soft purrs from the other cat.

Crowfeather tilts his head for the entrance of camp.  
It was time to leave it seems.  
No doubt Crowfeather would want to leave quickly after hearing that Onestar wants to drag him back home.

Squirrelflight takes a final look of her camp as they leave through the ferns. She wonders what herbs Leafpool and Cinderpelt could be looking for at this late hour. She looks to the leader’s den, wondering what her mother and father would think once they realize she is gone.

She shudders at the cold breeze as they quietly head off into the forest. And feels way better once they finally break into a run. It was clear Crowfeather was faster, and that he certainly missed being able to run like this. She sort of enjoys it herself.

They make it to the edge of the forest before she stops. Crowfeather peers back at her with confusion and worry.

“ Squirrelflight? Is something up? “ He asks and he trots right back to her.

Squirrelflight swallows and looks back toward Thunderclan. “ I.. I don't know if we should leave.. “ she says so much sadder than she thought she would. Her eyes were already growing wet. Her confidence in all of this felt like it was a feather in the wind.

Crowfeather stares at her. He did look a little annoyed, she would probably be so as well if she was in his position. “ but if we stay-we can’t-we can’t be happy. “ he says with a small snort.

“ You can join Thunderclan! You already seem so happy there! “

Crowfeather glances back further in the forest, and then the moor. His lips pull back, “ Windclan will hate me for this. “

Squirrelflight rolls her eyes a little. This really was more complicated than they first wanted to think. “ You said it made you unhappy so much though? “ she asks in reply.

Crowfeather looks back to her and huffs. “ i might have said that. “

Squirrelflight flicks her tail, at least they can agree on that. So maybe there is a chance for this plan to work out after all. Or either way in means.

“ It will take a while for Thunderclan to fully trust you. But me and Brambleclaw already do! Plus Firestar will always accept a willing member. “ Squirrelflight explains, her old pride burning through her voice.

Crowfeather tilts his head with thought. His tail flicks from side to side before he nods his head. “ I will consider it. “

“ do you have to be stubborn?! “

“ yes i must certainly do. “ Crowfeather says with a warm purr.

“ Well-” before Squirrelflight could finish, a loud cry erupts from further in the woods. She turns around in a quick spin. Her eyes widened. “ That was from Thunderclan! “

More cries and screeches course through the air. Squirrelflight’s eyes fill with tears as her heart races. **Badgers**!

“ I will go get Windclan! “ Crowfeather says quickly, his eyes wide with alarm.

Squirrelflight nods her head and rushes off on her own. _My clan is in trouble! I will not abandon them now!_

XX

Crowfeather races along the moor. Unable to enjoy the air as it rushes through his pelt. Instead his mind is full of anger and worry. Upset that Squirrelflight might be fighting alone. The mere thought of Squirrelflight being in danger makes him push his muscles even harder.

While his hind legs felt like aching from so much work after so little of it, he did not give up. He kept racing until he was skidding into Windclan camp, completely out of breath.

“ Crowfeather?! “ Gasps Nightcloud from not too far away. She pads up with worry and confusion as other cats peak their heads from where they were sleeping or working.  
Even Onestar stood on his rock with Ashfoot staring from just behind him-with the most concern of any cat.

“It's Thunderclan! “ he announces, “ It's being attacked by badgers! They need help! “

Gasps erupt from around the clearing. Onestar’s eyes widen and he nods to Ashfoot and they quickly head down the rock. Onestar calls for some cats to stay behind to defend the clan while he takes a group with him to Thunderclan.

Ashfoot hurries up to her son and licks his head, “ stay safe. “ she whispers as she steps back to stay with the clan.

Crowfeather blinks in response and dips his head as far as he can before he runs off with the other cats. He reminds himself that he will see her at every gathering he can make. He just wishes there could have been a better goodbye.  
The wind pushes past him and the other Windclan warriors. It felt sort of odd, when Crowfeather thinks of it, the last time he would be fighting with Windclan-is when he’s fighting to save his new clan. He sucks in a low breath, pushing his muscles as best he can. It may have been a good moon since the last time he’s moved like this, but now is nowhere close to time to rest. Not when cries of Thunderclan warriors fill the air.

The Windclan cats dash through the ruined Thunderclan camp entrance. The sounds of fighting guiding them in. Crowfeather’s eyes widen at all the ruin. All the dark animals leveled with the warriors of Thunderclan. He lets out a loud yowl and the Windclan cats throw themselves into the fight.

Blood was thrown across camp like fresh rain. Yowls were the only thing besides roars in the air. Crowfeather kept his lips curled back as he slashed at a badger who tried to smash an apprentice into the stone wall near them. The said apprentice blinks gratefully at him before rushing off. Probably to join up with other apprentices.

A loud cry catches his ears and he jerks his head to the side. Across camp he sees Squirrelflight facing off with a very angry badger. It rose onto his hind legs and was about to come crashing down. Luckily Squirrelflight is faster and scrambles to the side. Slashing quickly at the soft part of its belly. The badger cries out and throws a paw at her. She skids to the side but dodges the next attack.

He blinks with pride before attacking another badger. It roars at him before rushing out of camp with a couple of other badgers. He snarls and gives chase with a couple other warriors. Claws racked at fur until the badgers kept rushing into the woods. The cats back away as other badgers start lumbering out. Some cats yowl with victory.

Crowfeather drops to his side and tries to catch his breath. A mournful yowl erupts into the air and he tilts his head. His eyes immediately widen as Squirrelflight stares at a body on the ground.

Quickly, Crowfeather scrambles from his spot to brush against Squirrelflight. “ i’m sorry..” he whispers to her. He touches his nose to her fur, slowly they head off to see what else they could possibly do for the clan.

He suddenly feels hot eyes on his pelt and Crowfeather looks around too. His eyes land on Onestar, his eyes watchful. It felt like words did not need to fill the air to explain what was going on. The leader only narrows his eyes to say; _We will talk about this._

Even as the day passes, more was lost. It turns out the dead tom’s name was Sootfur, his sister had kits during the attack, and his mate was expecting. Hearing the cries from his sister was hard to bear. Even as he knew the time was passing for him to fully commit to either of the clans.

The following day was what he was dreading. Seeing as Onestar already saw his attachment to Squirrelflight, and that he was not injured anymore, he slept near the warriors' den.

The grief felt even worse as the sun rose into the air. As he watches Onestar, Firestar, and Brambleclaw talk. His ears twitch and he turns his head to the side to spot Squirrelflight begging Leafpool to rest. At first he was confused on where she was, and why she was not helping. It did take long, but a few minutes passed, and he got his answer.

“She was just helping. “ he states to Brambleclaw who was telling Squirrelflight to give Leafpool space.

“No..no Brambleclaw is right. I can not rest, not with so many cats to treat. “ She says, worry and grief flooding off her in waves.

“ But can’t Cinder-” He gets cut off thanks to a jab from Squirrelflight. He looks at her with confusion and annoyance before he sees Leafpool about to break down. He swallows, “ Nevermind, Squirrelflight and I need to talk anyway. “

Squirrelflight looks at him with confusion this time before catching on. She licks her sister’s cheek before leading Crowfeather away. It was not hard, to Crowfeather at least, to see Brambleclaw staring after them with a mix of sadness and understanding. Did he approve?

He spots the grey tom, as they head to the other side of camp. He guesses that this was the ‘friend’ Ashfur, that Squirrelflight told him about. He notices the wounds on him and flicks his tail.

“ So, what’s there to talk about..? “ she asks, her eyes trying to stay on him while also avoiding him. He could guess why.

Crowfeather takes a deep breath before glancing to Onestar and then back to Squirrelflight. “ I think i should join your clan. “


	9. Final Choice

“ You will?! “ Squirrelflight practically shouts in surprise.

Eyes flash to the two cats, instantly Crowfeather feels great embarrassment. Even questioning what he sees in her. “ just go and tell all the clans why don’t you!? “ he hisses back.

Squirrelflight barely seems to care. She touches noses with him before hiding under his chin. No, he was not a big fluffy tom. There was no hiding in clouds of fur, but perhaps this is more real.

At first Crowfeather huffs and keeps from giving her any attention. Though he slowly rests his chin on her head and wraps his tail around her. For a moment, he could feel like he was not in a ruined clan camp, that he was not about to leave his own clan for hers, that cats were not staring at them from afar.

Only two things made them break apart. One being Daisy claiming that she is taking her kits away, no cat could change her mind. Squirrelflight sighs in defeat, but purrs when Crowfeather gives her a gentle lick on the head.

Glaring and curious eyes call his attention within the next couple seconds. Onestar and Firestar were on the other side of camp, acting like they did not see any of what Squirrelflight and Crowfeather were doing. He does pull away from the she-cat he loves, he had to speak to the leaders. That was the second thing.

“ what are you doing? “ she asked at first, only a nod in the two leaders' directions was her answer. She stares after the dark tom with worry as he pads his way over to them.

“ Ah Crowfeather, we were just discussing you! “ Onestar says in a strangely nice way. It makes Crowfeather gulp a little.

“ You were? “ he asks, trying to sound utterly innocent-but his eyes give him away instantly.

“ Yes, it will only take a little bit. Let’s head up to my den. “ Firestar says, his voice distant. It makes Crowfeather fear if he will be in any clan anymore.

Crowfeather follows Onestar and Firestar into the Thunderclan leader’s den. He spots Brambleclaw rushing over as well. While his throat grows dry, he peaks back for Squirrelflight. He spots her trying to help around camp. Then his eyes landed on a badger leaving camp, this was a good one though. So he sucks in a deep breath and scrambles the rest of the way into the hidden den.

“ How long have you been faking your injury? “ It was Firestar first, his green eyes almost starring holes into Crowfeather’s head. Onestar only dips his head, having the same question now.

Crowfeather looks from leader to leader. His heart thumping loudly in his chest.  
“ about a moon..” he answers honestly and dips his head.

A gasp erupts from one of the cats around him, he glances toward where it came. Brambleclaw, must have been the one. And yet he looks away from Crowfeather, trying not to express a thing. The dark tom flicks his tail, trying to get rid of the nervous feelings in his stomach.

“ So why would you fake it-”  
“ Was it because you betrayed your clan for a she-cat from another clan?! “

Both Brambleclaw and Crowfeather look from Firestar to Onestar. Brambleclaw quickly fluffs his fur up in anger. He clearly did not like anyone to interrupt his leader. While Firestar did look a little annoyed at the interruption, he dips his head to Crowfeather to answer both of them.

Crowfeather raises his head up, pride showing in his eyes.  
“ I did not betray my clan. “ he states firmly. “ At least I didn't mean to. I have not felt happy living in Windclan for moons. Squirrelflight has brought my spark back, even if meant we made something that the clans disprove of. “

The air in the den felt stiff to the tom. “ I never told anything about Windclan. Never taught them anything about Windclan, and never will. “ He finishes off. His loyalty is as clear as he can make it. He would never give away Windclan, but he was also in love with a cat outside it.

His blue eyes flicker from Firestar, to Onestar. The silence tense as no tom spoke. “ he is telling the truth. Both about Windclan and Squirrelflight. “ Brambleclaw says from his spot. Crowfeather looks at him with curiosity, but feels shocked when Brambleclaw stares away from him. He may defend him, it seems, but he would not be close to him.

Onestar still did not seem happy, his fur was bristling. “ Onestar, I'm sure you would not like a traitor staying amongst Windclan. “ Firestar says with a yawn before looking at him. “ we can take Crowfeather off your paws for you. “

“ you would keep half clan cats in Thunderclan? “ Onestar dangerously purrs. Crowfeather watches the two Thunderclan cats grow tense. “ I see more than I am getting strong warriors. Thank you. “

Onestar flexes his claws for a moment, Brambleclaw’s fur pricks up again. He was ready to launch himself if the Windclan leader could not hold his temper. However, Firestar sends his deputy a warning glance before getting up. Onestar follows suit, his gaze unfocused.

“ you will never run on the moor again. You will fight your former clanmates-” Onestar looks to Crowfeather, “ are you sure you want to do this? “

Crowfeather felt himself draw in the doubt. If he ran away, he still would not have the moor to run along. However, if he stayed in Windclan, he may never feel true love. Or utter happiness, so he raises his head before nodding it.  
“ I believe I am sure. “

Onestar stares at him with confusion and shock. Then he looks away, as if staring off into his own past. He then dips his head to Firestar and heads silently out of the den.  
To which Firestar looks to Crowfeather with a stern look.

“ He does have a point “ the Thunderclan leader states, “ you can still go after him you feel even a drop of doubt. Thunderclan is nothing like Windclan. The hunting and fighting is different, and you can not run back if you choose to stay. “

The weight of the warning did worry Crowfeather. Of course he understands the weight of his choice here! He only really feels sad about leaving his mother Ashfoot behind. He is sure, he only wants to see, that his love for Squirrelflight will be worth living under a few trees.

“ Firestar, I have chosen this life within your clan. I also wish to one day officially take Squirrelflight as my mate. Feel trust, though, as I dedicate my life to you both. “ Crowfeather mews with a deep bow of his head.

Firestar stares for a moment and then purrs. He touches his nose with Crowfeather before heading out with Brambleclaw, who now fully avoids Crowfeather’s gaze. The dark tom stares sadly after him for a moment before scrambling after the two other toms. His heart is full of excitement and worry. So while the two head off to speak to some other cats and perhaps check on the rest of the clan, he runs off to find Squirrelflight.

She was helping fix up the walls when she noticed him running over. Her eyes widen and she hurries away from the barrier so neither of them would fall into it and get covered in thorns. It was a good idea, as Crowfeather comes crashing into her and they roll over laughing.

“ you seem happy “ she purrs as she looks at the tom shaking his fur free of dust. “ did..did things go well? “

“ You are looking at a new member of your clan! “ he purrs back. She gasps with surprise and quickly starts to lick his head. Happiness and love blinds them to the shocked stares of their clanmates. Especially that of Brambleclaw, with a sad look, and Ashfur, glaring with a birth of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and anyone reading this series. I hope you guys are enjoying it, I've enjoyed writing it! However, I do not think this will go on much longer. By that I mean there will be only one or two, maybe even three chapters left until its over.  
> The thing is, it won't be over, over. I sort of want to make a spin-off/sequel.  
> I hope you like the idea of that!


	10. Rivers And Ashes

Crowfeather honestly expected things to go well when he joined. His mood grew sour as he realized he would have to work hard to gain the trust and learn all the names of his new clanmates. It had only been roughly a day as well, when something strange happened. At least to him. It made him question every insult Windclan thought about how well things actually go in Thunderclan. He tries not to listen to these certain thoughts too much, after all, he is not a Windclan warrior anymore.

The event that really worries him was when Firestar returned to camp-bleeding-with Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight. Sandstorm gasped first before the rest of the clan and went racing to Firestar’s side. She helps Leafpool and Brambleclaw help him into the medicine cat den. While Squirrelflight slowly pads over to where Crowfeather had been waiting. She nuzzles her muzzle into his neck fur. He purrs softly and rests his tail onto hers.

“ what happened? “ Crowfeather asks in a worried tone, none of it looked good.

“ It seems that there was a plot to kill Firestar-” she stops for his gasp, “ -Hawkfrost, the warrior from Riverclan was involved...he’s he’s dead now. “ she explains, though her voice is quite sad for the situation.  
“ you should be happy about that…” Crowfeather asks, his tone curious and unsure.

“Brambleclaw was also involved. “

The silence that falls between them felt like a harsh winter. “ He was?! “ Crowfeather hisses angrily at her. He can’t believe Brambleclaw would end up just like Mudclaw.

“ He went back on it though..” she sighs, trying to find the right parts of the story to tell. “He knew it was all wrong and tried to stop Hawkfrost peacefully..but..” silence follows again.

Crowfeather huffs and turns his head to peer back at the medicine den. His eyes narrowing at the brown mass huddled at the entrance. It seems like none of them really know this tom after all.

“ We gave his body back to Riverclan. His littermate..uhm..Mothwing i think. She is the Riverclan medicine cat. So Leafpool told her..” with that, the dark story is over.

It was not until they were curled up together in the warriors den, did something else come to light.  
“ We’re friends again..me and Brambleclaw. “ she states, disturbing his almost asleep moment. When he only twitched his ears she went on, “ only friends. He did ask if there was a chance..but i told him there was too much against us, and i have a mate that loves and trusts me..i hope he understands. “

With a lick to assure her, they both went to sleep finally. Their breathing in a pattern as they stayed close. As well as lending warmth and comfort. Something that made a grey spotted tom from further away-hiss as he tried to sleep too.

XX

This grey tom with spotted and detailed fur did not go unnoticed by Crowfeather for long. He could see that he seemed to get bothered every time he saw Crowfeather and Squirrelflight share prey or tongues. Especially as when they were on the same hunting patrol.  
His glaring eyes took away from the victory of getting used to hunting in woodland again. He brought this up to Squirrelflight and she only scoffs at the idea.

“ I don’t know what’s up with him. “ she huffs as they settle down to eat prey. Her claws almost dig into her Squirrel and rip it apart.

“ did..you ever consider being mates? “ he asks slowly, planning how to innocently swipe his claws across those blue eyes while they glare. Physically he only bites into his own dove.

Squirrelflight opens her mouth to snap that, ‘of course not’ but she shuts her mouth. She looks to her prey then back to Crowfeather, her gaze serious but also unsure. “ Well, he did a little more than me. He was sweet at first but..” she looks off at something before returning her gaze to him. “ I told him that it seems I was meant to be with you, Crowfeather, and he did not like that. He went off about how-bad of a choice you are. “

He did not exactly like hearing this, but was glad he did. So he licks her head gently, then returns to his dove.

They did not return to the conversation. Nothing else really needs to be spoken about the topic. Except when Crowfeather spots a she cat that looks similar to the angry tom. So he heads over quickly to the nursery the following day.  
The place was still recovering from the badger attack. He had helped once, before some cats did not like the idea of a tom from another clan being anywhere near their kits. He begrudgingly did not bother with the place again. Now was different, as he pokes his head in to see if the grey she-cat was still around.

She was of course. Ferncloud was watching her kits lovingly, while the two other queens slept. He forgot when exactly the former kittypet Daisy came back. Her kits seemed happy to be back though. He gives his full attention to Ferncloud, “ Are you...Ferncloud? “ he asks quietly.

The she-cat jerks her head up and stares defensively from her nest. “ yes i am..why do you want to know? “

He did his best to ignore her tail covering her kits. “ That means you are the littermate to..Ashfur. “ he states, feeling sort of good for recalling who was who. It would be awkward if he asked the wrong she-cat such a question.

“ I am.. Is something wrong? “ she asks worriedly, her eyes wide.

Crowfeather quickly gathers his thoughts to make sure he says this right. “ Not exactly..it is just that he has been very upset lately. Since Squirrelflight chose me, I was hoping you could talk to him? “

Ferncloud looks away for a moment. Her eyes narrow as she thinks it all over in her mind before looking to the other queens then to Crowfeather once again. “ I will..see if i can..” she states, but it was unsure.

“ that is all i ask for. “ he says and dips his head before leaving. He dips his head to Dustpelt who was just making his way to check on the very same she-cat.

Crowfeather can only hope that maybe Ferncloud could help him calm down. He..never got to know what it was like to have siblings. So he is not so sure how well it will go between them. However, he will not hesitate to handle Ashfur himself if things get worse.

Though his mind quickly drifts from such thoughts as he looks to the entrance of the camp to see two camps peak in, both nervous. His back arches up until he realizes who they are.  
“ Stormfur! “ he calls along with two other shocked voices.


	11. Little Crows and Skywatcher

Two moons have since passed since the arrival of Stormfur and Brook. Two moons since Crowfeather and Squirrelflight fully began their relationship in Thunderclan. Two moons since Brambleclaw and Ashfur had been rejected. Thunderclan has also since mostly recovered from the attack from the badgers. While Crowfeather did his best to adjust to Thunderclan life, he was still struggling. Not every cat wanted him there. Only Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Brook, and Daisy really understood him. Or at least really wanted to be around him. With this strength, he did not become a total jerk to the cats around him, unless he was sure they needed it.

However things did get weird for him. The Medicine cat Leafpool did her best to be away from him, and even then she was acting odd. It worried Squirrelflight, but she did not really know what was going on. A couple other cats; Crowfeather was sure he knew began to act weird as well. So he did his best to avoid them as well. Focusing more on helping his new clan and his new mate. Then change struck its evil thorn again.

“ Crowfeather...what do you think of-kits? “ Squirrelflight asks as they walk through the forest, just as they used to.

“ kits? “ he echoes back, he swallows. “ I’m..not sure. “ he mentions honestly. He would love to form a family with Squirrelflight, the bossy but loveable she-cat. Yet he also felt fear. His kits would be judged no matter what.

“ Oh..” she responds, clearly disappointed but trying to hide it. “ can I know why you are not sure about it? “

Crowfeather breathes deeply and hops along ahead of her. His eyes clouding over with memories from the past as well as his current fears. “ I never had littermates. “

Squirrelflight stares on, taken aback from this being said. And yet she finds herself padding right up to sit beside him. Resting her tail against him, beckoning him to go on.

“ My family did try again of course...they never made it. “ he says, his voice cracking. He lashes his tail and he bows his head. “ I would love to have kits but-I know they will be judged. Not just by Thunderclan, but every clan! I don’t want them to be just as bitter as me! “

Squirrelflight holds her breath, this was a lot to take in. So she slowly nuzzles her head under his chin. He did flinch, but he slowly accepted the affection offered to him. “ Crowfeather..I can’t give you your siblings. I can’t make the clans think fairly, “ she pulls away and looks into his sad blue eyes. “ but I can give you a chance. At a family. “

Crowfeather stares back at the green eyes boring into his own. He then chuckles lightly and nudges her with his head. “ I can’t wait for that. “ he says lightly.

“ Well, not too long now. “

This sounded weird to Crowfeather. He pulls away from Squirrelflight and looks straight at her. “ what do you mean? “ he asks slowly.

“ I think I’m with kits, Crowfeather. “ She says simply, but her voice shakes. She looks shyly back at him for a second.

Crowfeather grew silent. So that’s what all this about. He was going to be a father. His mate would be a mother. They had friends who would protect their kits with them. “ you mean..there'll be mini crows? “

The light burns into Squirrelflight’s eyes again as she purrs warmly. “ And Squirrels, of course. “

Crowfeather happily licks her head, happy and scared at the same time. Just so happy they would get through this together. That they can be even happier than they are now! He could teach his kits so many things, he could protect them from almost everything. Hopefully he could do it well, Squirrelflight might be better at it.

**XX**

Leafpool quietly organizes her supply of herbs. Her mind half focused on her task. So she had to shift marigolds from fresh moss and catmint. Her tail flicks to the side.

_" There will be three…"_

Her ears flick up at these words. She quickly looked around, no cat was around. She's sure she heard something.

_" kin of your kin. "_

There it is again! Leafpool gets to her paws and pads further into the medicine den. Her ears pricked for noise. This must be a message from Starclan.

_" who hold the power of the stars..in their paws.."_

Leafpool turns quickly on her paws. Her eyes wide at seeing the faint white tom in her den. She did not know who this was though. It makes her fur fluff up on instinct. " are..are you from Starclan? "

The tom stares into her, maybe even past her. And it makes her shiver.

 _" A distant one. I walk in different skies. Skyclan will help. Remember. "_  
The tom then pads out of the den.

" wait! " she cries out with shock. What did he mean? What was skyclan?  
She quickly gives chase. Skidding to a stop at the edge of the den, as the tom was already gone.

" Leafpool? Are you alright? " comes a different voice.

Leafpool quickly looks to the side and sighs with relief at it just being Brightheart. " yes, " she answers gently. " just busy with everything. "

Brightheart looks sympathetically at her. Tilting her head as she smiles a little. " if you need any help, please ask. " she begs her gently before padding off to check on Whitepaw.

Leafpool smiles after her. Then the memory of the strange tom comes to mind. She looks to a patrol that held Firestar returning with prey and hops over to him.

" Firestar-" she begins urgently. " we need to speak, now. "

Firestar looks at her with confusion before just nodding his head. He rushes and drops the prey onto the fresh kill pile. " to my den then. " he whispers.

They leave behind the patrol. While a couple cats seemed confused, they went off anyway. Either seeing what else needed to be done around in the clan, or to rest.

" I thought Starclan visited me. At least, sort of Starclan. He said he was. " Leafpool begins as they scramble into the leader's den.

Firestar looks at Leafpool with suspicion. " Not Starclan-But Starclan? " he asks slowly.

" Yes...he spoke of-this clan I did not know. And of kin! I don't have kin-well-besides Squirrelflight and her kits.."

Firestar turns rigid at this. His green eyes wide with shock. " Skyclan? " he gasps before shaking his head. " wait Squirrelflight is having kits? "

Leafpool feels her fur burn. " she..she checked with me.." she answers, a bit ashamed that she spilled the secret so soon. Though she tries to focus on the other part. " What's Skyclan? "

Firestar sighs and sits beside his nest. His tail flicking uneasily. " There is a story me and Sandstorm have yet to tell all the clans..but you need to know it now. "

" It all starts with dreams that I couldn't shake.."


	12. The Power of Kin

_Moons have since again passed for the cats of the four clans._   
_Leafbare was entering its last few moons when Thunderclan was filled with new energy._

Worried cries filled the air. The medicine cat Leafpool hurried along from her medicine den to the nursery. Herbs safely near as she helped her sister deliver.

While not too worried, the Leader Firestar and his mate Sandstorm watched anxiously from the top of the rock that led to his den.

Crowfeather paces along outside the den. His head low and his eyes dark. Flinching every time his mate cries out. He can't risk going in there. No, the deputy known as Brambleclaw would stop him. So he paces along in the same circle. His tail dragging.

" she's strong, she'll be fine. " Brambleclaw says calmly, though his tail twitches quickly.

" I know that! " Crowfeather snaps before sighing and coming to a stop. " I know..I just wish I could somehow help more. "

" You could go get moss? " Brambleclaw tries to suggest.

Crowfeather flashes him a glare before the air grows quiet. His eyes wide as he raises his head to stare at the nursery. His heart dripped with fear that Squirrelflight did not make it.

Leafpool pokes her head out of the den. Crowfeather steps quickly forward, ears perked but clearly scared. " She's fine. They all are. "

Crowfeather sighs with relief before trying to peak past her. As if just to be sure all is fine.

" You can enter now, but be quiet. They need to rest. " Leafpool orders strictly before breezing past Brambleclaw. Said deputy peers after her before stepping to the side and dipping his head to Crowfeather.

" Congrats. " he mews, then heads off to the warriors den.

Crowfeather watches him for a second then looks to the nursery. Suddenly anxiety and doubt fills his heart. What if he's not good enough? What if something ends up wrong with the kits? What if-

" Crowfeather? " calls a quiet gasp.

Interrupted from his worried thoughts, he blinks. Then he takes a deep breath and pushes through the brambles and into the nursery. Two queens lay in their nests. Their kits staring with wide curious eyes at the new mother and what she might have. He follows their eyes and sees his mate, Squirrelflight. Exhausted, but well and alive.

" How are you..? " he asks softly.

" Tired, very tired. " she huffs at him, then she purrs. " I'm glad you came quickly. "

" I would not dream of being apart if you needed me. " he retorts gently.

A sudden wail catches his attention. As well as Squirrelflight's. She looks away from her mate to peer down at the bundles beside her. She carefully nudges them back to her belly.  
Crowfeather stares with wide eyes at her actions. As it leads his eyes to see her kits, his kits, their family.

The most noticeable one is of course the bright golden tabby tom. His pelt bursts out amongst all the others.  
" he almost killed me. " Squirrelflight playfully jokes once she sees Crowfeather looking. Though Crowfeather did not take the joke as lightly.

The next one was a greyish blue tom. He seemed to be the smallest, which makes him the second one to be looked at. Though Crowfeather worries if he will live through the leafbare as well as his siblings.  
Speaking of which, beside them was a solid dark grey pretty much black she-cat.

" she looks just like me! " He purrs to Squirrelflight, who playfully rolls her eyes. " yes she does. Can't wait to lose you both at night. "

Crowfeather felt his heart shake when he realized there was more than just three kits. Besides the first three, two other kits lay beside Squirrelflight's belly. One was a dark red and white tabby tom. While the other was a dark grey and light grey she-cat. " what did you name them? " he asks curiously, unable to remove his eyes from his whole family.

" I didn't get the chance. " she mews playfully. " though Leafpool did have ideas for at least two of them. "

Crowfeather looks at her curiously and curls up beside them. " oh yeah? What did she think? " he asks, not too fond of her thinking for them.

" Lionkit for the big one, " she begins and touches her bushy tail to the golden tabby. " And we both sort of liked Hollykit for her. " she adds on, as well as gently brushing her tail to the black she-kit.

" Well..those do sound nice. " he grumbles.

Squirrelflight purrs and lays her head down. " I'm sure sleep will give you some wonderful ideas. " she teases.

" haha, very funny. "

**XX**

" Firestar. "

The Ginger Thunderclan leader stirs in his nest. Trying to sleep a little longer instead.

" Firestar. " The deep voice rumbles again. This time, it swats at the leader's nose.

Finally, Firestar blinks open his eyes. He grumbles faintly before seeing the twinkling faint stars in front of him. He raises his head with surprise. " Skywatcher! " he gasps, " I didn't think you would come ag-"

The tom glances to the entrance of the den. " The three have come. "

Firestar stares with shocked silence. Then he nods his head. " Yes, the kits have been born. " his voice trying to hide his worry for his kin now.

" I can not return after this. These are not my skies. "

Firestar tips his head to the side. His tail flicking back and forth as he props himself up some.

" You must guide them. Guide them well. Power is not all it appears to be. " he states and digs one claw into the rough stone.

" There is..another cat who will come. Also your kin. Who will make sure the prophecy is safe. "

Firestar blinks with confusion at the change. He looked to Skywatcher but the tom was already gone. Now he swallows with fear. He has not checked how many kits the two had. How will he know which one is which?  
The leader looks to the entrance now. Surely such important cats will end up showing themselves in time. For now, he must rest. It will help him with what's to come.

**XX**

The next couple kit names were easy to get. At least to Crowfeather on both, and Squirrelflight to one. It did take a couple more days to get to them. As Crowfeather brought a dove for Squirrelflight to eat when ideas came to mind.

" Larch and Rabbitkit! " he suggests and nudges the very kits back to their mother. It was clear by the pelt color who was Rabbitkit.

" why...Rabbitkit? " Squirrelflight questions as she looks over her kits.

Crowfeather twitches one of his ears. " bushy tail! " he teases.

Squirrelflight lashes her tail in a playful manner. " maybe I want to name her Greykit! "

Crowfeather dips his head and nudges the grey kit. " she's a rabbit. " he states, and so it sticks.

_Now all they have left is the grey-blue tom that worries Crowfeather. And Crowfeather began to act odd. As days began to pass, he stayed away from the grey-blue tom. Whenever he came in to check on the kits, he avoided that one. And it really began to annoy Squirrelflight._

" why do you hate him!? " she snaps one day as Larchkit kicks at Crowfeather's twitching tail.

" Hate who? " Crowfeather asks with startlement. Ready to jump to his own defense.

" The small one. The one we haven't named. " she responds pointedly. Nudging the small kit closer.

Crowfeather feels his pelt burn with shame. He holds his breath as he tries to explain his terrible behavior. He curls his lips back for a moment. " he's so small..i just-In Windclan small kits tend not to make it. "

Squirrelflight did not respond yet. Her cold gaze on him as she at least tries to listen. Her eyes stayed on him even as the kits fussed about.

" so you didn't want to get attached. " she says, her voice low.

Crowfeather huffs-but nods his head. " I'm terrible.. I know. I'm sorry. "

Squirrelflight looks away for a moment. Then she swallows and carefully nudges the blue-grey tom. The little kit mews and tries to grab onto her nose. He slips and crashes onto Rabbitkit, who squeals and shoves him off. Causing Lionkit to cry out. Crowfeather watches on with surprise.

" I think we'll all be fine. " she assures him. Her warm eyes on him once again.

Crowfeather purrs and nuzzles his head with hers.

" I think I like the name..Jaykit. " Squirrelflight says suddenly-a few moments later.

Crowfeather blinks curiously for a moment before he laughs. Squirrelflight looks at him with confusion for a moment. " we named three of our kits after prey or predators! Only Hollykit and Larchkit is named after plants! "

Squirrelflight stares at him for a moment. Her bristling fur settles down as she looks at their kits, all happily drinking milk. She then laughs as well. " I hadn't even noticed! "

_The dark tom was soon stolen from the den. He was not a queen, so his duty was to help feed the clan. Not every cat wanted him on patrols to defend them yet. Firestar only let him go every now and again. At this time, he barely cares. He feels good. He has a nice family. So even as he reluctantly sniffs the air for mice as he pads along with Sandstorm and Stormfur in the forest, he feels content for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the line for this lovely little fic. I hope you all have enjoyed it!  
> I know a lot of Warriors stuff (fans and actual books) prefer a good angst feast. I know I did not include a lot of that in this au.  
> Maybe in the spin-off!  
> I sort of wanted to make it nice and quick as my first posted Warriors fic. That and I wanted to give these two characters some more love that I and others think they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned to love these characters and i feel like they deserved much better. So, why not make an au?


End file.
